Airsprings having crimped-on end members are known, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,063,732 and 4,787,608. Heretofore, the fluid pressure sleeves were made with the bead wire or ring molded into them such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,971,562; 2,874,458; 3,057,768; 3,078,085 and 3,078,086. The thickness of the end portions where the sleeves overlap after being wrapped about the bead wire or ring poses a problem in the vulcanization step where in order to effect a uniform cure of both the overlapped portion and the thinner sidewall portion, it is necessary to cure at a lower temperature and for a longer time.